Loveholic
by Anime-Manga-Music-Lover
Summary: What would have happened if Alucard had woken up after 30 years to see Seras first instead of Integra because he hears his dear Seras's sad thoughts and hears a song she was listening to while thinking about him? (first fanfic, please be gentle with me *bows*) One-shot.


**Okay, so even though I know how to write my own story (check profile), this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't hate. Even if I make the characters to OOC (though I have read a couple that are OOC).**

 **Anyway, lately I've been going down memory for one of my most favorite anime 'Hellsing' and so I started reading fanfics while listening to music and an idea came to me. I decided to come up with this one-shot! Let me know what you think and if I'm confident enough, maybe I'll start writing fanfics!**

 **Song that is being used; 'Shinkirou' by Loveholic (The ending theme to 'Black Blood Brotherhood' anime) using the English translated lyrics.**

* * *

 _It's been 30 years and Master still has not returned._ I looked up at the blood red moon as I was sitting on the Mansion's roof and gave it a small sound smile. _It's okay! Master will return! I can feel it!_ I thought but got sad again.

"You're just fooling yourself." I said to myself. "It doesn't matter how long it'll take for him to come back, I'll still be here, waiting but…" _It's just so lonely._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a listening device, an Ipod. A lovely thing that's been made to carry an unlimited amount of music everywhere I go, but mostly leave it here at the mansion when I go on mission. After I broke six of them and was irritating Interga to buy me another whenever she went into the city for meetings during the day.

I waved my hand beside me, using my shadows to bring me the small speaker from my bedroom, with a cord attached to it as I plugged in theIpod and turned on the speaker. Going through the songs when a song caught my eye. I stared at the name as it's been a while since I've listened to it, faintly hearing the song in the back of my head. I pressed play and set it down beside me as a beautiful but sad, piano started playing.

* * *

 _What's that sound?_ I listened. I can hear that's it's in another language but I'm understanding it as the language is being translated.

 _ **The secrets in my dreams tell me**_

 _ **About the sorrows that I'll come across**_

 _ **I must yearn for mercy**_

 _ **Your pained appearance and my greeting**_

Suddenly a wave of sadness overcame me and memories. Memories of me smiling and looking at this person with soft crimson eyes, reaching my hand out and placing it on their head. My hand warm on their head as they became filled with joy and...

 _ **A gaze that was shut as if tired**_

 _ **I don't wish for anything more than these**_

 _ **The sickened promise is stinking and hidden; I never knew…**_

 _ **A dream that I can't recover**_

 _ **My memories grew dim**_

 _ **My pains became dull and my heart cracked**_

 _ **My burnt out soul is simply a cooled mountain of ash**_

 _ **My tears are filled with pain, ha…**_

 **So tell me, tell me, the reason why**

 **How can you do this to me**

 **You break my heart and you make me cry**

 _S_ _he's crying. Why is she crying? Who is crying?_ I thought as my non-beating heart clenched in my chest.

 _ **In the expressionless, final moonlight**_

 _ **Covered in muddied excuses**_

 _ **The warmth that embraced you**_

 _ **Vanished without a trace; You'll never know…**_

Wanting to go to her but who is her? She's familiar, I know her. I can feel deep in my non-beating heart that I know her…

 _ **Within the endless pain**_

 _ **There's the belated regret that was left behind**_

 _ **And the flowers of love that disappear meaninglessly…**_

 **So tell me, tell me, the reason why**

 **How can you do this to me**

 **You break my heart and you make me cry**

I can hear her voice now, the off-key notes and that high pitch screech.

 **So tell me, tell me, the reason why**

 **How can you do this to me**

 **You break my heart and you make me cry**

"Master, Master, please come back soon. I'm so lonely without you."

 _That voice._

 **So tell me, tell me, the reason why**

 **How can you do this to me**

 **You break my heart and you make me cry**

 **So tell me, tell me, the reason why**

 **How can you do this to me**

 **You break my heart and you make me cry**

I opened my eyes, seeing her now with my third eye, red tears flowing down her pale cheeks. _Seras... My Seras Victoria._

* * *

I sniffed as the music ended, my tears running down my cheeks. I waved my hand and had my shadow send the IPod and speaker back to my room. Not in the mood for music anymore.

"That's what you bloody get for listening to this song again." I said to myself, running my hand into my hair, grabbing a fistful of it as I started crying again. _I need to stop. I need to stop doing this to myself every time I hear this song._

I sniffed and rubbed my face, cleaning my face of my bloodstain tears then felt something behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I turned around, my hand clenched into fist, ready to attack but froze as I stared at the tall figure a few feet away from me. My eyes opening wide as I felt the air in me leave as I stared at the long red coat, the red hat and the crimson eyes looking at me. If my heart were to be beating, it would be beating out of my chest in joy and relief.

"Master." My voice croaked as I can feel my eyes brimming with tears again as I walked towards him, staring right up into his eyes.

"Seras." His voice, his deep soothing voice. I closed my eyes as he lifted his hand up to my face, wiping my blood tears away. "My Seras Victoria."

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, a frown on his face then suddenly he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. His scent strong in my nose as I wrapped my arms around him without thinking. He pressed his face against my neck and I heard him breathe in.

"I am sorry, I left you alone for so long but I have finally found my way back to you, my Seras." He said, his warm breath against my neck as he held me tighter. The tears just kept falling as a smile spread across my face.

"Yes, welcome back my Master." I said.

He pulled away from me and placed his hand against my right cheek, wiping my tears away his thumb before leaning forward. I barely registered that his tongue was licking my bloody tears away then I heard him growl.

"Vlad." I stared up at him shocked and surprised. "You will call me Vlad when we are alone." He said before his lips pressed against mine as he held me against him.

I was shocked for a moment but eventually I relaxed as I closed my eyes and pressed my lips back against his, with my arms around him I felt him relaxed as we started to kiss, feeling his tongue lick my lips. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. He groaned against me as we kissed deeper before he started kissing his way down to my neck. I was practically panting then I suddenly released a moan as he licked just under my ear.

"My Seras." His voice was deep in a growl, not in anger but in hunger.

I realized my uniform collar was covering my neck and without hesitation I reached in between us and unbutton the collar and the first button of my uniform, baring my neck to him. I felt his chest rumble against mine as he purred then felt his warm tongue lick my neck, sending shivers throughout my body.

 _My Seras._ I heard him say in my head before I felt him bite me. I moaned at the pain and pleasure that spread throughout my body as he held me closer to his body, filling and hearing him drink my blood. _You are mine, for now and eternally._

"Yes, Vlad." I said, holding him tightly as he kept drinking my blood. _For now and eternally._

* * *

 ** _I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! SINCE I TYPED THIS UP IN THREE HOURS. USUALLY I TAKE MY TIME WRITING STUFF BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE I LOST MY NERVE TO POST IT._**


End file.
